


Accident

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine faints, Dehydration, Fainting, Guilt, Other, trigger warning for final author's note
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Blaine faints instead of Marley.(This will be told in parts. Also, not really a missing scene--just keeping the Glee fics together.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up--the first part isn't very original, as it's based on Marley's fainting scene. There will be other parts, though.

It wasn’t like Blaine had deliberately planned to starve himself. Or dehydrate himself, for that matter. It was just...after the break-up, those two relatively simple tasks had started to seem, well, a lot less important. The guilt he felt for cheating on Kurt--and then, worse, saying it was his fault--was enough to make his stomach twist itself into knots. 

Sometimes, he had honestly felt like he’d throw up if he had anything. 

And so, on the day of Regionals, Blaine stood backstage, desperately clutching his phone as tears filled his eyes. He squeezed them shut, one making its way slowly down his cheek. He swallowed, absently noting how scratchy his throat felt; how dry his tongue was. He should probably drink something. 

But there was no time for that. Mr. Schue was calling for them. It was time.

***  
Bright lights.

Quick movements.

Why were they forced to wear black?

He gripped Tina’s legs as she hopped onto his back, becoming painfully aware of the sweat gathering there.

Loud music. 

Blaine slid on the floor, underneath Tina. He felt suddenly dizzy.

Tina pulled him up. His head was pounding, sweat gathering on his brow. 

/Focus, Blaine./

Yellow lights. Why /yellow lights/?

More quick movements.

And then--

They were done. The floor seemed to roll underneath him. 

Darkness.

***  
Blaine came to slowly, the world seeming to consist of indiscernible blotches of colour. He blinked, the colours arranging themselves into vague shapes.

“Blainey Days?” asked a voice--Tina?

He blinked again. The world finally seemed to reorder itself--relatively speaking. Everything around him seemed to shift slightly, as if he had just looked away from a optical illusion. 

Blaine groaned, lifting a hand to his head, only realizing Tina’s hands were on his shoulders when his arm knocked into hers.

“What happened?” Blaine murmured. He pressed a hand to his forehead, hoping to alleviate the pounding in his head. 

“You fainted, moron,” Kitty snapped from somewhere off to the side. Blaine blinked a few more times, becoming aware of Finn and Mr.Schue rushing into the room.

“Blaine, are you okay?” Mr. Schue asked in a rush, kneeling in front of him.

Finn announced that the nurse was coming. Blaine wondered absently why he was clutching his phone. 

“Yeah,” Blaine mumbled as a juicebox was shoved into his hand, straw ready for him. As he took long pull, Blaine tried to clear the fog from his mind. There was something he was forgetting...something important.

And then, suddenly, he remembered. With a pounding heart, Blaine searched the room. Everyone was here. But they couldn’t be--they’d lose! 

“You guys have to--” he tried to say. 

And then Mr. Schue was ordering the graduates to stay with him, telling everyone else to get back onstage. Blaine’s relief only had a few seconds to live before it died a quick, merciless death. Sue Sylvester entered the room, informing them--with no small amount of glee--that the Warblers had won.

Blaine felt his stomach twist, guilt weighing down on him.

He’d lost them Sectionals.


	2. Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious stuff is in the author's note at the end, so I'm putting in a trigger warning for that.

The next few weeks were absolute torture for Blaine. Literal, absolute, honest to God torture.

Okay, perhaps that was a bit of an exaggeration. But it certainly wasn’t easy. 

Kurt had--in Finn’s words--”spazzed out” when he’d heard about Blaine collapsing. Honestly, Blaine was still shocked that Finn had told Kurt about the incident at all--right after it happened, no less. Especially since his resentment over Blaine’s infidelity had seemed to increase tenfold after “the incident.” 

When Blaine had finally gotten around to checking his phone, he’d had no less than fifteen text alerts, and Kurt had been sending yet another at the time. All the texts had been along the lines of “Are you okay?”; “Please tell me you’re okay.”; “Tina says you were dehydrated. Why?”; “Blaine! Answer me! RIGHT NOW!” Honestly, Blaine was still touched that Kurt continued to care about him so much, after what had done to him. To their relationship. 

Blaine had made sure to text Kurt back--after deciding a phone call would be uncomfortable for both of them. He’d assured Kurt that yes, he was fine and yes, he would start taking better care of himself. In fact, during the past week, Blaine had started to carry nutrition bars in his backpack, along with Vitamin Water, on occasion. That way, even if Blaine wasn’t particularly interested in nourishing himself, he could force himself to at least choke down some of his body’s daily requirements. It seemed to be working well enough so far. Sometimes, he would even add a chocolate granola bar to his backpack. Having something something sweet and smooth ready for him was always a good incentive to eat. 

It also helped that his mother had started packing lunches for him--something she hadn’t done since he was in elementary school. Coco Picard-Anderson--she hadn’t been willing to give up her surname for her husband, which he admired--expected Blaine to eat at least half of what she packed him. And Blaine feared her wrath enough to concede to her conditions with little difficulty. 

There was no doubt that, in terms of Blaine’s physical health, things were improving. Unfortunately, that seemed to the only thing that was getting better. 

Take the present, for example. Blaine knew that not /everyone/ in the choir room was glaring at him, but it sure felt like they were. Of all the people in the New Directions, Marley had been the most sympathetic by far. She, too, had been starving herself, she’d told him--and, in fact, her mother was now looking into sending her to therapy. Blaine himself had started to see Ms. Pillsbury on a semi-regular basis. 

Blaine found himself nearly sandwiched between Marley and Tina, who seemed to have assigned themselves as his guards. Well, Marley only seemed to “guard” him in the choir room--and, next to, say, Tina or Mercedes, she wasn’t exactly imposing--but still, Blaine appreciated her support. At this rate, he could even see them becoming friends. Although he was a little confused as to why Tina seemed to glare at the other girl when she sat next to Blaine. 

The lesson started. Blaine didn’t miss Finn’s deliberate attempts not to look at him. As his chest constricted painfully, he felt a hand land on his arm, and glanced toward it. Marley’s soft brown eyes met. She gave Blaine an encouraging smile, while Jake frowned at her side. 

Blaine smiled back, and gently rested his hand on top of hers.  
***  
The Warblers had cheated, as it turned out. They’d been shooting up for a while now. Blaine felt a bit guilty for exposing them. But only a bit. Taking drugs--or steroids--wasn’t the Warbler way. Perhaps now they would get back on track. Morally speaking. 

The shift in the New Directions’ attitude toward him wasn’t glaringly obvious. Kitty had bumped him in the shoulder as she walked by, but it had been less harsh than the last nine times. Not quite...friendly, exactly, but not spiteful. She’d even given him a smile. Although, to be honest, that just made him feel like he should probably hire a bodyguard. That girl could probably become a successful serial killer is she felt so inclined. 

Marley had hugged him, squealing excitedly, whispering, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Blaine really could see them becoming friends someday soon. 

The rest of the group treated him with varying degrees of respect and still simmering resentment. Tina was still on the defensive, glaring at anyone who dare say anything even remotely unkind to him. She still didn’t seem to like Marley, for some reason. 

But it was Finn’s reaction that surprised Blaine the most--and, admittedly, was the one that mattered most to him. He may have a crush on Sam, but that didn’t mean Blaine had suddenly stopped loving Kurt. And to see Kurt’s brother with such thinly veiled disgusted--borderlining on hatred--always sent a dagger a dagger through Blaine’s heart. No matter how much he deserved it. 

“Blaine, uh, can I talk to you for a sec?” Finn called one day after practice, as everyone was filtering out of the choir room. 

Upon hearing the request, Marley and Tina, who were flanking him, stopped walking abruptly. Jake, by default, stumbled a bit as his grip on Marley’s hand forced him to stop as well. He looked at Marley with a mixture of frustration and confusion, and then shot a quick glare at Blaine. 

The boy in question turned to face Finn, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the choir room, alternating between looking at Blaine and staring at the floor. 

“Yeah, sure,” Blaine agreed. Marley placed a hand on his arm, and Blaine turned to toward her. “I’ll catch up with you both later,” he assured the two girls, angling his body so that he could see both of them. Tina stopped shooting daggers at Marley with her eyes in order to direct her gaze to Blaine.

“Are you sure, Blainey Days?” she asked with concern. She reached out as if to grip his arm, as well, but ended up dropping her hand. 

“Yeah, of course,” Blaine said, giving her a reassuring smile. “I’ll see you later.”

Tina frowned at him. “I’ll text you later,” she replied, with an emphasis that confused him. She gave Blaine a brief hug before sweeping out of the room.

Marley, for her part, squeezed Blaine’s arm in a reassuring manner, looking as if she’d hug him if she wasn’t holding Jake’s hand. She, too, said she’d see Blaine later, before allowing Jake to lead her into the hall. 

Once both girls--along with Jake--were gone, Blaine awkwardly turned back to Finn. The lanky older boy was staring intently at the floor, hands stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie. 

“What’s up?” Blaine asked.  
Finn stared for another moment, before clearing his throat and looking up. 

“I just wanted to, uh, thank you, for, uh, what you did for the team. With the Warblers,” Finn mumbled, quickly looking away. One of his hands had left his pocket, and was now clenched in a tight fist.

Blaine imagined Finn still wanted to punch him for what he’d done. 

“‘Course,” Blaine said, adjusting the strap of his shoulder bag. 

And then Finn’s eyes were suddenly on Blaine again, glaring at him with enough force to melt an iceberg. “This doesn’t mean I forgive you for what you did to Kurt.”

Blaine swallowed. “I know,” he stated flatly.

Honestly? Blaine hadn’t expected him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I wrote Idiots and Unacceptable, I've gotten some comments that said, in the seen preceding Artie and Brittany sleeping together, Artie basically didn't have a choice in the matter. I think I saw some on Youtube, too. So, since people seem to be still reading and enjoying my Glee fics, I have a question: Should I write a fic where Artie realizes he's been sexually assaulted, and takes action?
> 
> I want to be clear about one thing: If I write this fic, Brittany will face consequences for her actions, but it WILL NOT be a character-bashing story. I actually quite like Brittany, and I'm sort getting prepared to jump on the Brittana ship. I also thought she and Artie were kind of cute together, while that lasted.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
